tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Redler Conveyors Ltd
REDLER Conveyors Limited 1958-to Date ''' '''Redler Mobilecranes 1960-1965 Redler Conveyors Ltd is a company active since early 1958 and are based in Gloucester England and they have been manufacturing many conveyors of several types for farms, other manufacturers and Airport Baggage Carousels ever since.Every main UK Airport were all supplied with this equipment and delivered by Redler themselves back in the late 1960s. From 1960-65 Redler decided to add an extra product of their own design with original moblicranes made in conjuction with Seddon Diesel Vehicles Ltd '''of Oldham who supplied Redler with Seddon Four Diesel cranetrucks. '''REDLER Mobilecrane MK1 model Using a specially prepared Seddon lorry chassis, Redler Conveyors Ltd of Stroud in Gloucesteshire, intoduced a 5 Ton truckcrane with crane movements controlled from the vehicle´s cab later known as the Redler Mobilecrane MK1. Within a week this unit was updated to 6 Ton capacity and this new model was introduced employing Seddon 15/10 heavyduty forn and rear axles, a Perkins P6.354 Diesel engine with an Albion 6 Speed transmission. A reversible drivers seat provided access to hydraulics made by Redler that worked the crane for all the controls of lifting, lowering, moving and slewing. REDLER Mobilecrane MK2 model ' Another new model was also launched known as the Redler Mobilecrane MK2 which was a further development of the Redler Mk1 but was built with several new modern parts and employing new hydraulics. All the crane movements still hydraulically controlled and had additional 2,5 Metre latticejib sections for converting the standard 7 Metre craneboom into a full 17 Metre fully extended latticejib. This could be carried on the slewing superstructure even when in use.For travelling, the shortest boom length was projected towards the rear. The new Redler MK2 now used a Perkins P-V8 Diesel engine and now had new heavyduty axles plus a automatic transmission. '''MORE REDLER Information ' Unfortunately Redler Conveyors Limited lacked any cranetruck and mobilecrane experience and enough technical support to help them remain in the British crane market and could not compete with other crane brands and specialist of the UK like '''Coles, Hydrocon and Jones '''among others who were all far more advanced and more technologically superior than Redler and other small firm of similar type. This probably explains why only a handful were made by Redler Conveyors Ltd with 100 Redler cranetrucks were built by them from 1960-1965 and the last 8 cranetrucks were made in October 1965.Soon after, as their sales were slow it was decided to abandon mobilecrane manufacturing and to return to their original conveyors of several types just like before when Redler started. They are still in production today and now offer a wide choice of diferent models of several sizes for every need. The 1960s Redler mobilecrane carried a strong external resemblance to the '''Hydrocon Highlander Cranetruck itself was also from the 1960s and part of a wide range of large cranetrucks and medium mobilecranes models all made by the Lambert Engineering Company Ltd with four factory locations in the UK who were an early crane specialist and were doing rather well but sadly ran into financial difficulties and they only lasted until the early 1980s. File:1963_REDLER_Mobilecrane_on_a_SEDDON.jpg|1963 Redler Mobilcrane File:A_1963_REDLER_Mobilecrane_on_a_SEDDON_Lorry.jpg|1963 Redler Mobilcrane References Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies founded in 1958 Category:Redler